Songfic - The Kids Aren't Alright (Tous les Héros de l'Olympe)
by FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife
Summary: Encore une songfic sur les Héros de l'Olympe après bah, BoO. Chanson: The Kids Aren't Alright de Fall Out Boy. Percabeth, Solangelo, Frazel, Jasper, Tratie, et même Reyna trouve son bonheur (même si le perso est un OC non nommé. :c)


**A/N: C'est encore une songfic de présente… Je suis absolument inspirée. Par le mauvais temps de dehors. For the Gods' Sake, pourquoi Zeus est-il si lunatique.**

 ***Tonnerre* Zeus: Que viens-tu de dire, mortelle?**

 **Moi: Euh, que j'adorais le fait que vous mettiez du mauvais temps aujourd'hui…**

 **Zeus: Oh, merci. :')**

 **Enfin bref je voulais faire cette fanfiction-ci, car la chanson me fait penser aux demi-dieux, enfin je crois qu'avec FOB et les Héros de L'Olympe on peut faire ÉNORMÉMENT de choses.**

 **Énormément. Je vais faire Immortals je pense, tout ça tout ça.**

 **DES REQUÊTES? DITES EN REVIEW.**

 **LES DROITS REVIENNENT A LEURS DETENTEURS ORIGINAAAAAUX**

 **Chanson: The Kids Aren't Alright de Fall Out Boy.**

* * *

 _Stuck in the jet wash_

 _Bad trip I couldn't get off_

 _And maybe I bit off more than I could chew_

 _And overhead of the aqua blue_

Les héros revenaient de la bataille.

Léo venait d'atterrir à Ogygie.

Et ils n'arrivaient pas à s'enlever les images horribles de tout ce qu'ils avaient facé avec courage dans la tête.

Et de la "mort" de Léo.

Léo justement se sentait coupable d'avoir fait croire aux autres qu'il était mort, mais il serait bientôt là pour leur prouver le contraire, quand il aurait réparé Festus avec l'aide de Calypso.

Quand au reste des Sept, ils étaient dévastés, ne croyant plus revoir Léo, malgré l'avertissement de Nico.

 _Fall to your knees bring on the rapture_

 _Blessed be the boys time can't capture_

 _On film or between the sheets_

 _I always fall from your window_

 _To the pitch black streets_

Les Sept passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble avant l'explosion, et maintenant ils réalisaient que tous ces souvenirs devaient leur permettre de se souvenir de Léo, de faire presque comme s'il était là…

Et de son côté, Léo pensait la même chose. Il se souvenait de la toute première quête du trio, quand ils étaient allés chez Midas et qu'il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais réparer Festus. Cela l'avait dévasté. Le reste des héros devait l'être tout autant que lui à ce moment, enfin c'était ce qu'il pensait.

 _And with the black banners raised_

 _As the crooked smiles fade_

 _Former heroes who quit too late_

 _Just wanna fill up the trophy case again_

Tous étaient en train de brûler un nombre de bannières malheureusement trop important. Certains qui avaient réussi à survivre à la première guerre n'avaient malheureusement pas survécu à la deuxième, on voyait énormément si ce n'est tous les demi-dieux, romains ou grecs, ainsi que les Chasseresses et Amazones, pleurer à la vue d'autant de corps de héros partis pour ce qu'ils croyaient être une bonne cause.

Les anciens se souvenaient de la Bataille du Labyrinthe, ou même de la Seconde Titanomachie, qui avaient eu une scène assez similaire.

Léo avait eu droit à un linceul orange et marron, bordé de flammes, malgré l'absence de son corps, ni à la Colonie ni aux Enfers.

Certains se souvenaient aussi de la disparition de Percy, qui avait occasionné une scène similaire, si ce n'est exactement pareille. (A part le fait que Percy était intervenu lors de sa cérémonie du linceul. On voyait certains regards se porter aux abords de l'arène, comme pour vérifier que Léo ne ferait pas comme lui.)

 _And in the end_

 _I'd do it all again_

 _I think you're my best friend_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright_

Mais, malgré toutes les morts et toutes les pertes occasionnées par les deux guerres, si une troisième se pointait à l'horizon, ils iraient la combattre, ils se battraient pour leurs idéaux, leurs vies et celles des mortels.

Percy et Annabeth se murmuraient des choses rassurantes à l'oreille, même si cela ne les empêchait pas de pleurer. Jason et Piper, eux s'embrassaient mais cela n'enlevait pas la peine de leurs yeux.

Frank et Hazel se tenaient à l'écart, se serrant l'un contre l'autre, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Non, personne n'était épargné par la guerre, personne n'allait vraiment bien, tout le monde avait des cicatrices et des douleurs cachées.

 _I'll be yours_

 _When it rains it pours_

 _Stay thirsty I'll be fine_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright_

Les couples étaient tous présents, malheureusement certains avaient été séparés, par la mort.

Par la guerre entre les deux camps.

Tous les dieux avaient tenu à rendre un hommage aux héros.

Zeus avait temporairement (le temps de la cérémonie) laissé la pluie pénétrer les bordures du camp.

Dionysos avait dit leurs noms correctement.

Et ainsi de suite…

Même si les demi-dieux étaient contents des actions des dieux, qui pour une fois rabaissaient un peu leur fierté pour venir honorer les héros, ils n'en étaient pas moins ravagés par la tristesse et la douleur de perdre quelqu'un de cher.

Non, ici, personne n'allait bien – même les dieux.

 _I'm not passive but aggressive_

 _Take note, it's not impressive_

 _Empty your sadness_

 _Like you're dumping your purse_

 _On my bedroom floor_

 _We put your curse in reverse_

Reyna était venue à la cérémonie bien sûr. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, peu de personnes n'étaient pas accompagnées de quelqu'un. Nico était venu la voir, la consoler de la perte de ses meilleurs officiers pour certains, accompagné de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas mais qui se présenta, Will Solace.

Elle avait essayé de retenir son chagrin mais n'avait pas pu, elle avait laissé quelques larmes couler le long de sa joue, et avait discuté avec l'un des legs du Camp Jupiter, qui allait partir bientôt. Alors, la combattante, fière et protectrice avait laissé ses émotions passer à travers sa voix et son expression, ce qu'elle ne faisait pas – qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire – au Camp. Elle avait vidé son cœur, ses émotions, comme l'on peut vider un sac, un porte monnaie. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Enfin quelqu'un verrait qu'elle était humaine (ou au moins à demi humaine) comme tous les autres. Elle avait trouvé l'amour dans cette personne. Elle lui avait déclaré sa flamme, quelque jours plus tard. Il avait accepté. Et elle avait enfin comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire Vénus ce jour-là.

 _And it's our time now if you want to to be_

 _More the war like the carnival bears set free_

 _And your love is anemic and I can't believe_

 _That you couldn't see it coming from me_

De leur côté Travis et Katie étaient ensemble, près d'un feu de camp. Ils discutaient, enfin en paix après toutes ces pertes, tous ces combats. Ils avaient tous les deux des sentiments, l'un pour l'autre. Ils s'étaient lancés, avaient avoué ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, et les deux éprouvaient de l'amour. Les filles d'Aphrodite étaient ravies; elles avaient vu venir cette scène mais avaient eu peur qu'elle ne s'accomplisse jamais.

 _And I still feel that rush in my veins_

 _It twists my head just a bit too thin_

 _All those people I see_

 _In those old photographs I've seen are dead_

Annabeth se souvenait, en regardant les linceuls, qu'un jour elle avait eu extrêmement peur pour Percy, lorsqu'il avait fait exploser le Mont St. Helens. Elle avait si peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Pourtant il était à côté de lui.

Elle se souvenait aussi, que juste avant de partir pour la Nouvelle-Rome, elle avait montré des photos de héros de la Seconde Titanomachie à Piper, dont une de Percy et elle ensemble, dont Chiron avait une copie. D'après les dires de la fille d'Aphrodite, la photo était accrochée parmi les centaines de photos de héros célèbres dans le bureau du centaure.

 _And in the end_

 _I'd do it all again_

 _I think you're my best friend_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright_

 _I'll be yours_

 _When it rains it pours_

 _Stay thirsty I'll be fine_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright_

Mais malgré toutes ces morts, la dispute avec sa mère et la Marque d'Athéna, elle avait accepté de se lancer dans cette quête, pour sauver le monde, encore une fois. Elle souhaitait plus que tout aider lorsqu'elle le pouvait, elle avait aussi peur que si quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle y allait, ce ne soit pas aussi bien qu'elle. C'était son défaut fatal, elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de se montrer. Mais revoir Percy avait été simplement magique et elle n'aurait de toute façon manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Même aller au Tartare, tant qu'elle avait Percy n'avait pas été _bien_ mais peut être _mieux_ que les 8 mois passés sans lui.

Peut être.

Même si tous ces cauchemars la torturaient, et torturaient Percy aussi. Celui qui avait (presque) sacrifié sa vie pour rester avec celle qu'il aimait, tendrement et fièrement. Son défaut fatal le poussait parfois trop loin. trop loin au bord de la fosse, la fosse de la Mort.

 _And sometimes I just want to sit around_

 _And gaze at my shoes yeah_

 _And let your dirty sadness fill me up_

 _Just like a balloon_

Parfois, oui Frank avait eu envie de tout arrêter, pendant sa quête en Alaska ou pendant l'Odyssée des Sept, et se laisser submerger par la tristesse, mais en voyant Percy et Annabeth il n'avait plus ces pensées-là. Lorsqu'ils étaient tombés dans le Tartare, Frank s'était maudit, il était extrêmement en colère contre lui-même. Et cela lui avait montré, qu'il ne voulait plus se reposer et voir les autres agir, il voulait agir et faire ce qu'il pouvait pour aider ceux qui étaient dans le besoin.

 _And in the end_

 _I'd do it all again_

 _I think you're my best friend_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright_

 _I'll be yours_

 _When it rains it pours_

 _Stay thirsty I'll be fine_

 _Don't you know that the kids aren't all, kids aren't alright_

A la fin de sa première vie, dans les Enfers Hazel avait toujours dit que si elle devait vivre sa vie, elle la revivrait comme elle avait essayé de faire.

Elle était revenue à la vie.

Et elle s'était rachetée.

Mais à quel prix?

Elle avait l'impression que toutes ces vies perdues, c'était l'œuvre des Parques qui lui disaient qu'elle n'aurait pas du revenir à la vie, que c'était contre nature.

Percy l'avait rassuré, en compagnie d'Annabeth et Frank, disant que rien n'était de sa faute.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de croire à cette interprétation de toutes ces morts.

Elle était dévastée.

Par sa propre vie.

Par toutes les morts dont elle croyait être la responsable.

Par tous les tours malheureux que les Moires mettaient dans son chemin.

Elle n'allait pas bien, non.

Mais personne n'allait bien.

Aucun des demi-dieux, qui étaient pourtant aux yeux des mortels des ados sans véritable expérience dans la vie, n'allait bien.

Et tout cela, à cause des guerres.

~Fin~

 **Alors, triste non?**

 **Personnellement je ne relis l'histoire que pour les fautes mais je pense qu'elle est assez triste.**

 **En plus, Reyna trouve l'amour, y a du Tratie, du Percabeth, du Frazel, du Solangeloooo et du Jasper. ^^**

 **Tout le monde est content comme ça.**

 **Non Thalia je n'ai pas voulu la mettre, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu. :c**

 **Stay awesome and write fanfictions (and fangirl too),**

 **-FF**

* * *

 **2,021 mots.**


End file.
